


Something's Wrong with me Doctor!

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: t's getting close to Halloween and a Candy Goo Monster Girl isn't sticky anymore. Worried that she won't be able to scare and torture humans anymore, she goes to a doctor for help. Luckily the doctor has a treatment in mind.
Kudos: 1





	Something's Wrong with me Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** This is a work of fiction. All characters in this story are adults (18+). This was made by an adult for adults. 
> 
> [Script Offer] [F4M] Something is wrong with me doctor! A sweet candy Goo-girl comes to you to make her sticky again. [Monster Girl][Doctor][Big Cock][Blowjob][Face Fucking][Deepthroat] bent over fucking [Countdown] cover me in cum, [Facial][Swallowing][Creampie] lots of cum
> 
> SUMMARY: It's getting close to Halloween and a Candy Goo monster girl isn't sticky anymore. Worried that she won't be able to scare and torture humans anymore, she goes to a doctor for help. Luckily the doctor has a treatment in mind. 
> 
> INSTRUCTION: sfx are optional. Have fun with it, make it your own, and feel free to change lines to suit your needs. 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------

\--BEGINNING--

[Sfx of knocking on a door]

[sfx of door opening] 

Hello? Doctor? 

Hi! Thanks for seeing me so soon. I'm sure you're extremely busy around this time of year. Halloween is a crazy time for us monsters. What can I say, scaring stupid humans takes a lot out of you and I want to be in perfect health when it comes time to torture those little fuckers. 

No offence doctor! I know you're a human, but your not like the others. You're a monster doctor after all. You're pretty much one of us! 

Anyway, I haven't really been feeling all that well. I mean, I'm sure you can tell I'm a Goo Girl. A Candy Goo girl to be specific. (Giggles) 

And well..usually I'm so sticky! Believe me, usually my problem is trying to NOT stick to stuff...(sad) but but now...now I'm not sticky anymore. Something is wrong with me doctor! 

If I'm not sticky how will I terrorize those stupid humans?

I used to be able to trap them. I'd stick there wrists and ankles to a wall. Seal their mouths shut with my sweet sticky slime so they can't scream. Or I'd even completely encase them in my Goo, like they're floating around in a little bubble of my candy. (Giggles)

(Playful) Of course this may sound kinda kinky,(Serious) but Uhm... it's suffocation. It's pretty horrific actually.... But in the sweetest way. (Giggles) 

The only actual good thing about being inside me is that I taste SO good. Nobody has ever been able to eat their way out of my bindings, but some of them SURE like to try. 

I don't blame them though, my sweetness is unlike anything some stupid human could get from those horrendous Halloween candies. My scent draws them in, intoxicates them, and once I let them have a little taste. They're mine. (Giggles)

(Exaggerated sad, angry, defeated) But that's all gone now doctor!! It doesn't work anymore! And look at my body, I'm starting to harden! I can't stick to anything anymore! I'm just like some useless smooth taffy or something. It's grotesque!! It's humiliating.... 

You have to help me doctor. What do I do? I've heard of some creams that might help, maybe warm baths, I..I just don't know what to do anymore. 

[Sfx of a belt coming undone]

Uhm...doctor, what are you doing? Why are you un-doing your pants? 

[You see his large cock hanging out of his pants]

(Surprised) Is..is that...your cock? 

What..what is happening doctor? This is horribly unprofessional. Why are you showing me this? 

[Pause]

My treatment?...I...I don't understand. 

[Pause] 

Are you telling me, your...cock will make me sticky again? Your cum will fix me?

I don't know if that's how it works doctor.

But... I guess we could give it a shot. You're the doctor after all...I guess you'd know what's best. I'll try anything... if it means there's even the smallest chance I'll go back to my normal sticky self. 

[Pause]

(Shy) So...do I just...get on my knees and start...Uhm...sucking?

This is all strictly professional right doctor? This is simply a medical procedure...nothing more? 

[You get on your knees, and move closer to his cock]

(Playful) You know...I think you might be a monster after all. There's no way this is a human sized cock. 

[You start sucking his cock slowly at first, as you talk]

Mmmm.. you've got a nice cock doctor. A really nice cock. 

It's so soft and warm. 

At least my mouth is still wet and sticky right? 

(Playful) But you know... it's not the only hole that still warm, wet and sticky. (Giggles)

(Stammering) But uh, this isn't about that. This is simply a medical procedure. Right? That's all. 

Is this okay doctor? Do you like how I suck you? 

Your cock is so thick and heavy. 

You taste so good. I love how your head already fills my mouth all on its own.

You know...I heard the longer I play with you, the more your cum builds up. 

(Playful) Isn't that right doctor? Wouldn't it be better if I got as much medicine as possible? I better take my time with you and get the biggest dose I can. 

Awww...I can see the disappointment on your face. (Playful) You were just going to cum as soon as you could weren't you?!

Bad doctor. (giggles) Human or not, all men are the same. 

I'm going to take an EXTRA long time with you now. I want as much cum as possible from these balls. 

How about I just give you some soft kisses first. (Kiss) Up your thighs, (kisses) over your stomach (kisses) down your shaft (kisses) 

Mmm... And these balls, these aching balls. (kisses) I need these completely filled with sticky cum. 

(Playful) I think they need a little more attention, dont you think doctor? 

[You suck on and massage his balls while stroking his cock]

Don't worry doctor, I'm not done with him yet, let me stroke you while I give your balls some attention. 

Do you think if I suck on them, they'll become more full doctor? 

They're so smooth against my face, and so heavy. 

I can barely fit one in my mouth....I just KNOW I'm going to get a lot of cum out of these when I'm done with you. 

Oh look! You're cock is already dripping with pre-cum! 

Do you think if I taste it, it will help with my condition doctor? 

I want to taste it. I want to know what you taste like. 

[You go back to sucking his cock, a little faster now]

I'll just swirl my tongue around your head...like this. And lick it all up. 

You taste so good. It's so silky and sweet. 

But it's nowhere near enough. I'd need a gallon of this stuff to get me all sticky again. I need the real thing. 

I guess it's okay if I get a little more... into this, right doctor? 

Do you think...if I acted more slutty, if I did more dirty things...you would cum harder doctor? 

Would you cum more for me doctor, if I acted like a slut for you? 

I'm going to take more of you in my mouth now doctor. No cumming yet okay? 

Just relax, let me do my thing and get you nice and sloppy. 

[Suck on his cock for a while here, taking him further and further and more sloppy as you go on]

You're so big, I want more of you inside me.

[You're deepthroating his cock now, talking in between]

I want to feel all of you. 

I want to take you deep in my throat. 

I want to feel my nose press against your stomach. 

I want to choke on you, gag on you. 

I want to feel your monsterous cock using my throat like a cock sleeve. 

Do you like how tight my throat is on your cock? How I mold myself to your every curve? 

That's the benefit of being made of the sweetest moldable candy. (Playful) I can take all of you. Mold myself to what you want. You could fuck me as hard as you want, anywhere you want...As soon as I'm back to normal of course. (Giggles) For now, you have my mouth. 

Would you like to fuck my mouth doctor? 

Would you like to use my throat? 

[He starts fucking your mouth, in-between your talking]

Yes just like that. Stroke yourself with my throat. 

I love feeling every inch of you slide into me. 

Don't hold back, don't be gentle, I can take it doctor. 

Make me choke on it, make your cock sloppy with my candy. 

Just don't cum yet okay doctor? 

That's it. Pound my throat. Grab my thick candy hair and pull me into you. 

[Continue deepthroating for a while, as long as you like, until you say:]

I know this wasn't the plan doctor. But I want you to fuck me. I think if you felt my sweet silky pussy, you'd have to give me the biggest load ever, right doctor? 

If this is going to be an effective treatment, I need the biggest dose I can get. 

Don't worry doctor. I'll just bend over your doctor's table, like this. 

And I'll spread my legs a little, see? 

Do you like what you see Doctor?

I'm dripping silky candy syrup down my thighs. I'm so wet doctor, don't you want to feel me? Don't you want to FILL me doctor? Or maybe you want to taste me doctor?

[He gives your pussy a few licks]

Oh fuck, doctor. You're so naughty. How do I taste? Isn't it the best candy you've ever had? 

What if I told you I FEEL even better than I taste. Hmm?

Stick that thick cock in me doctor. Fuck me against this table doctor. 

[He begins to fuck you over the table]

That's it. Fuck my candy coated pussy. 

Fuck you're so big, I love the way you stretch me. 

Do you like how tight I am around you doctor? 

I can form myself into anything you like. I can make myself...tighter (playful) Mmmmm... you like how I squeeze you doctor? 

How about if I swirl and twist my silky pussy around you as you enter me? 

A normal girl couldn't do this, but anything is possible when you're with me. 

Pound me doctor, Pound me as hard as you can. You can't hurt me, don't hold back. 

I can feel your heavy balls hitting me with every thrust. 

I can feel your cock hardening inside me, twitching inside me. 

Don't you dare cum yet doctor. I want those balls full. I want them to feel like they'll just burst for me. 

That's it doctor, that's it. Don't stop. 

What if I reach behind and massage those aching balls for you? 

They're so heavy doctor. They're so full for me. That's going to be a big dose of medicine for me right doctor? 

Do you like when I pull on them? They're so big I need both of my hands to hold them. 

[He presses you face into the doctor's table as he fucks you harder, you talk, muffled by the table]

That's it, fuck me doctor. Press my face into the table. 

Pull my candy hair, and use my sticky candy cunt. Use me doctor. 

Use me while I play with your balls. 

[He continues to fuck you hard for as long as you like]

I think it's time to cum. You've done so well. Let me get on my knees and finish you with my mouth doctor. 

(Giggles) Your cock is glazed with my sweetness. Like a candy coated dessert, just for me. 

[Begin sucking his cock, hard and fast]

I love how I taste. 

Your balls are so heavy doctor. 

I can't wait to finally get my dose of cum. 

I need you to give me everything you have. I need it all. 

I'm going to countdown from 10, when I say one, you can cum. 

Make sure you give me every last drop okay doctor? 

[For the countdown, take as much time as you want. You suck his cock between saying numbers, getting sloppier and faster the closer you get to 1, and taking longer between numbers as you countdown]

Ten...I could suck this thick cock forever. 

Nine...Your balls are aching in my hands. I've never seen such big heavy balls before doctor.

Eight...I can feel you clenching in my mouth, like a gun, ready to fire. It's going to feel so good doctor. 

Seven... You’re going to spasm and shake and shoot spurt after spurt of cum everywhere. 

Six...I want you to explode for me. I need my medicine doctor. 

Five...I want to feel the power of your orgasm, the impact of your surging cum as you erupt all over me. 

Four...I want you to cover me, drench me in your cum doctor. 

Three...Glaze my face...cover my tits, make it flow down my body. 

Two... Shove it deep into my throat and pump me full of it. 

One...Give it to me doctor, cum, cum for me. Spray me with your load, drench my face, glaze me like a donut. 

Yes! yes! I can feel each spurt hitting my face, my tits. More, more. I need more doctor please! Yes! Yes! 

Don't stop, Yes! Shove your cock down my throat, fill me with your cream. 

Keep going, I want every drop. More! 

Wait what are you doing--- Ugh!! Yes!! Slam me down on your doctor's table...slam your cock into my sweet little hole doctor!! 

Hold me down and fill me, drain your balls into my pussy!

Yes! Yes! 

[Slowing down, as his orgasm come to an end]

That's it. That's it. Good doctor. 

That was so much. So much cum. 

Let me rub it into my body, my face, my hair. 

I think it's working. My skin is softening. It's becoming sticky again. I'm becoming my normal self again! 

You were right doctor! We did it! Thank you so much! 

[Pause]

Wait, this is only a temporary cure? How long will it last?! I thought!!..Nevermind, it's okay. I'll just come back to you if I need another dose. 

Right doctor? (Giggles)

END


End file.
